MY MESSED UP LIFE
by marmarpenn
Summary: Hercules Leah Lohnal find out she is a girl demigod and he life is twisted upside down. Zeus has secretly forged a weapon that t only one "worthy" only before he could specify which side it was stolen now it is in the wrong hands and Hercules and her new found friends need to find it, without even knowing what it is.
1. A Fragile Life

**Chapter One:**

Your life is fragile especially if you're a demigod.

My name is Hercules, but I am a girl. I don't really know why I have a boy name I just do. My mom says it makes me unique but my mom has an odd thought of unique. She is a artist, good too but undiscovered. Making us pretty poor, I didn't want to be rich but we barely get threw sometimes. I live in a apartment in San Francisco got to a school for middle school thre high school because they needed another elementary school.

"Hercules pay attention for once when I am tutoring you" groaned Annabeth.

"Sorry," I muttered.

Annabeth was a 16 almost 17 brilliant girl. She had princess like curly blond hair and stormy grey eyes. She was athletic but doesn't do any sports so that confused me.

The bell rang and Annabeth stood up and aimlessly brushed the eraser shreds off her jeans.

"She frowned looking outside it was cloudy, I'm walking you home," she said.

"I'm not five!" I protested.

"Your mom told we too there was some street violence a few days ago," Annabeth said.

"Ok what ever you say," I swung my back pack over my shoulder and we walked out of the gate. I felt odd and like someone was watching me and I looked around nothing. I herd a crash. Nothing again. That's when it jumped on me. It had one eye , a Cyclops, I closed my eyes from fear and I felt it disappear I was covered with dust and Annabeth hauled me to my feet there was another Cyclops not far behind.

"Run to my house," she screamed.

We ran I was out of breath and we hopped in the car. The Cyclops shook it screaming to get out and Annabeth ran it over and sped in the streets, getting honked at a lot.

"What Was that?" I said.

"You know what it is…" muttered Annabeth tapping on the weal and looking behind her a lot.

"Cyclops!"I blurted.

"Cules names are strong you know," she snapped.

She drove straight towards a cliff.

"Uh, Annabeth suicide is not the answer," I said.

"Hercules trust me!"

We were at the edge when I screamed I shut my eyes. When I opened them I wasn't dead.

I smiled in real life.

Annabeth but her head back, "Gods that was close."

She hopped out of the car.

"Welcome to Camp Half Blood for people like you," said Annabeth.

I looked around a climbing wall archery a arena cabins.

"What am I," I asked.

"Cules you know the answer to that," she said.

"Demigod like Peruses!" I said.

"Well like the two Peruses,"

"There are two?"

"Mhmm son of Zeus and son of Poseidon, my boyfriend," she smiled with pride.

"But my dad he died at sea," I whispered.

"No you mom say she doesn't know who you dad is just that he was a god, she made that up Cures," said Annabeth.

A horn blew which startled me.

"Just in time for dinner," she smiled and started jogging toward the pavilion. I kept up towards her, was that how she stayed so in shape I wonder who her parent, wait stupid question, Athena.

She dragged me toward a guy who was wait, what was he.

"Meet Chiron are camp activities director, and Mr. D our camp director," said Annabeth.

"What are you?"

Chiron chuckled, "As many questions as the original eh Dionysus."

"I don't seem to like either," muttered Mr. D.

"I am a centaur, Hercules" said Chiron.

"Well welcome to camp blah blah blah you may die blah blah…"

"You should get claimed at campfire, but I have my suspicions," he winked at me.

"Since you and Annabeth are so fond of each other and most aren't here for camp right now because school ends next week just sit with her for today," said Chiron

-Campfire-

We sang for a while and I looked up and watched the sunset the fire was height but there were only about a hundred of us Annabeths said there are about a thousand during the summer.

"Holy Hades," Annabeth whispered looking at my head.

I looked up.

There was a trident.

The camp went silent.

Chiron said something that I didn't catch but that was when I herd a growl. I felt my hands got to my new found twin swords at my side but I was pushed to the ground my face inches toward the fire and my hair got slightly singed at the tips. The thing on top of me as I was later told was a hell hound I felt something crack and I stabbed up spots cleared my vision as I lay there on the ground.

When I woke up Annabeths worried face as looking at me.

"Your awake, good we have a lot to talk about," she said.


	2. 4 broken ribs what a nice day

**Chapter Two:**

"You had four broken ribs," snapped Annabeth, "Don't you think it is a little early for you to get up!"

"I'm fine! that what ambrosia is for anyway the beep of the machine will get in the way of what you wanted to tell me."

"Cules this is important and if don't want the beeping gods!" Annabeth threw her dagger at the machine, as Will walked in the room.

"I'll take that as I should get out," he muttered.

"Okay talk and give me all weapons!" I laughed.

"Shut up!" Annabeth screeched, "Zeus made a secret weapon for the one who is worthy no one but him know what it is he didn't specify which side's worthy one. It got stolen, there is a prophecy about how a daughter of Poseidon is suppose to retrieve it. There is a trader in camp and if you hadn't noticed you broke four ribs when you killed that damn hell-hound" snapped Annabeth.

"Wow," I shrugged.

"Shouldn't you be freaking out?"

"I don't know," I stood up.

"Chiron said if you stay on a proper amount of ambrosia you should be ok to do stuff but he told me we shouldn't go on a quest until next week you never know what can happen to our packs," Annabeth muttered opening the door for me.

"How long was I out?"

"Three days six hours ten minutes," Annabeth muttered.

"Were you worried?"

"Your mom told me to watch out for you," Annabeth said quietly.

"How do you know my mom?"

"I can't tell you Cules," Annabeth said going to a high paced to the arena.

"That's unfair!" I stomped my foot into the ground.

"You'll be practicing with us," Annabeth said ignoring my commit.

-arena fight-

"Hercules you will be facing Alex my half sister" said Annabeth handing me my twin swords.

Alex didn't look like a normal Athena a child she was the only girl in her cabin with dark black hair but she still had the normal grey eyes.

I didn't look anything like a daughter of Poseidon so I wasn't one to judge. I had simple dark brown hair and eyes. I didn't think of myself as pretty while Alex had it going for her.

Alex had only a dagger.

"One"

"Two"

"three"

I charged Alex simply side stepped making me run forward I used the wall to my advantage and walked up it and did a back flip. How did I do that?

Alex paused from shock than ran toward be kicking me backwards making me slid she went to put her dagger to my neck but I rolled out of the way. I pointed one of my swords at her back and she groaned and elbowed me in the gut.

She flipped around to face me and went to my side I kicked her in the chest and she flew backward and I put my left sword to her near.

I herd many gasps around the arena.

"Not bad…. Not bad at all…" I flipped around.

The boy had dark black hair that was messy, and sea blue eyes.

"Percy!" Annabeth screamed.


	3. That's just a little stalkerish

**Chapter Three:**

_I watched myself fly back from the blast of the building. Percy dragged me off as I sobbed into his shoulder. Alex patted my back and Annabeth had her hand in her face in frustration. _

_I was in a place that was all black a girl name Rachel stood there and green mist came out._

"_Five will go to find what's lost_

_But one will be at cost_

_The trader will be no one who expect_

_Let the path of four direct"_

I woke up screaming my ribs shot with pain and Percy supported me as I practically fell off the top bunk.

"You okay?"

"The dream," I shuddered ,"It extended I herd the prophecy again."

"Don't worry Cules it was just a dream you can never be sure if those are real," he looked behind him nervously "I took a shower already maybe that will help…"

I nodded and walked in the bathroom. I took a quick swig of ambrosia and the pain in my ribs eased slight.

I put on a black tank top and my bleached in curtain spots shorts. I tied my vans and met Percy outside. He put his hands on my shoulder.

"Don't worry about it," said Percy.

"We have three day till Chiron is allowing you to go, have fun at camp, OK." He said his voice was hard and stern yet caring.

I walked down the steps, the realization I might die set in a few days ago. Alex, Annabeth and Percy volunteered to go on the trip with me but no one else yet. I wouldn't want to go either but Zeus for some reason feels it is right because he just wants to make sure I didn't steal it.

"Curses Zeus!" I hissed under my breath and Thunder rolled in the distance.

"Cules!" I herd Annabeth mutter behind me which startled me.

"She means that she is jealous of your awesomeness," said Alex hastily.

Percy smiled "Only a week here and you're already dicing the Gods nice!" Percy high-fived me.

"So immature both of you so immature," Annabeth hissed under her breath.

I sat down across from Percy in the Poseidon table.

"MAY I ASK AGAIN IF ANY OF YOU WOULD LIKE TO HONNOR THE GODS BY GOING ON THIS QUEST PLEASE CONTACT US." Chiron's voice bellowed around the room/

"I WILL GO!" the voice reminded me when Katniss volunteered for Prim almost a sure death.

The boy was tall and extremely muscular if I hadn't already known he was my age I would think he would be fourteen. He had electric blue eyes and buzz cut blond hair. Alex told me his name was Jay Koldren son of Apollo. His arrows were strapped to his back, another total Déjà vu to the hunger games.

Alex told me he was one of the hottest boys at the camp but she had no interest for him. He also was one of the assistant instructors for archery. Great.

-archery-

I sucked at archery.

I sheathed an arrow shot it and it almost hit Jay.

"Do you really want my help on this quest," he chuckled.

"Actually no I want to go alone…" I muttered.

"Prophecies could have many different meaning you know. Here let me help you with that!"

He grabbed my hand and placed it higher one the bow.

"I don't want any of your help!" I snapped , "So why are you helping me!"

"Because I know you!"

"How?"

"It's hard to explain!"

"Than explain because I could deny you of this quest!"

"Fine, ever since a year ago I have been having dreams about you and Annabeth. I thought they weren't real till you came to camp. We're connected Cules," he grabbed my hands and looked me in the eyes. Hid hands were soft and there was a tingling sensation.

"That is not the littlest bit stalkerish…"

I flipped around to see Percy snickering. I glared at him but ended up smiling at his stupid joke.


End file.
